


Papa Jack's Pizza

by ammobandito



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, The End, also its almost 2am spare me, im really craving pizza, jack also plays hard to get, jack is a delivery boy, p.s the title is a gag, pizza delivery au, they eat bad pizza together, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammobandito/pseuds/ammobandito
Summary: Short fic where Jack is a pizza delivery boy and Gabriel likes to mess with him. They have lunch together, shenanigans ensue.





	Papa Jack's Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on both a meme and a prompt my friend and I found on twitter/tumblr. Basically Jack is a pizza delivery boy and Gabriel drunk texts the pizza place. Messes with Jack. Tries to make up for that nonsense. Soon becomes friends with him, buys him lunch daily, yadda yadda.
> 
> Anyway this is a gift for my friend Mizar (check out her art on erazr.tumblr.com). My way of making up for the R76 cruise AU that we keep talking about but I never work on... whoops. Hopefully one day I get it done. Enjoy!

"You know, you could've just invited me over like a normal person." Jack rolled his eyes and strolled inside, setting the pizza box onto the kitchen counter. "You don't look like the shy type, Gabriel."

"Can you blame me? After that first impression I never thought you'd say yes." Gabriel replied, shutting the door and crossing his arms over his broad chest. Jack shook his head and mimicked his pose. "Remind me again what you said that night? That you'll 'toss me shirtless'?" The comment earned him a light laugh from Gabe who, Jack began to notice, had a really nice smile visible even from across the room.

Gabriel wasn't sure how much alcohol he downed that night. After a day of working overtime he felt like it was a well deserved award for his troubles. Although he might have gotten a little too carried away with the drinking.

He made his way over to where Jack had taken a seat, giving a slow nod at the foggy memory. "Don't forget what I said about giving you my 'tip'." His voice held a playful tone as opposed to the sexual one it had that night.

Jack held a glare for a moment before breaking into a smile. "How could I forget that? I bet you really know how to impress a lady. I'll give you credit for trying." His fingers ran along the cardboard box, lifting the lid up slowly. "Anyway I'm starving. Are you gonna finish this with me or what?"

Gabriel waved a hand dismissively and took his seat, leaning forward against the counter. "Got somewhere to be, pizza boy? You know dates aren't meant to be rushed."

Jack raised a brow at him. "Are you forgetting that this is my lunch break? Emphasis on the word 'lunch'." He pulled a slice from the box and took a quick bite, grimacing at the cold cheese. "Also I'd like to be eating something better than cheap pizza on my first date."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time then." Gabriel said, accompanied by a wink that had Jack's heart pick up at an unusually fast pace. He grabbed hold of the cold crust and took a bite as well, face twisting as he forced himself to swallow. "This tastes horrible. How does a pizzeria not know how to make pizza?" He stood to grab a drink of water, hoping to chase down the bad taste in his mouth.

Jack simply shrugged and continued to devour his slice. "When you're hungry, you'll eat whatever the hell you get. No matter how dry the crust is..." They sat in silence for a while, eventually eating their own fair share of the half-heated pie. The lack of conversation wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. If anything it was quite the contrary, leaving them to contemplate on their own about the awful food or anything else that came across their mind.

Gabriel's eyes trailed upward to sneak a glance at the blonde who, for some reason, had his attention stuck on the pizza box's lid. He took note of the way his throat bobbed when he swallowed, how his tongue ran along his lips to lick any crumbs that were left behind. Gabriel felt his face flush at the intruding and inappropriate thoughts that lingered in his head, forcing him to look elsewhere.

It was Jack who broke the silence after a while. "Well that was...something. Not the best I've had but definitely not the worst either." He looked up and gave a small smile, fingers rhythmically tapping on the marble counter.

"You've had worse." Gabriel added, more of a statement rather than a question. "Is there a single pizza joint around here that you actually like?"

"Being a delivery boy doesn't make me an expert on pizza, Gabriel. I think you keep forgetting that bit." Jack angled his head, smile still planted on his lips.

A chuckle escaped Gabriel as he sat back again and crossed his arms, smile slowly beginning to form. "Bet you I can make one for lunch next time."

His words had caught Jack by surprise, eyes widening slightly as he leaned forward in curiosity. "You're gonna make a pizza?" _'For me?'_ he wanted to add on, flattered by the idea of Gabriel cooking for him. It was definitely a scenario he could entertain himself with.

"Pretty sure I can at least whip up something better than this garbage." Gabriel replied, pointing at the empty pizza box for emphasis. "Deal's a deal. Lunch is on me tomorrow."

It took him a moment to consider it, but eventually Jack had agreed. "Since you're so desperate to impress me, I'll give you a chance." he said, smiling at his own teasing words.

Gabriel returned the smile wholeheartedly, knocking his knuckles over the counter. "One chance is all I need, pizza boy."


End file.
